Letting Go of Follies
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: Rebecca, an insane child prodigy or a girl with actual human feelings? You decide. One-shot.


**A/N:** Well, this is what happens when I procrastinate in doing my Geometry homework. heh.

**Disclaimer: **It's a moot point. Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. Neither is MySpace.

**Warnings:** Slight Season 4 spoilings (concerning Rebecca). But, blink and you might miss it!

* * *

Rebecca Hawkins tapped her fingers impatiently on the computer desk, eyeing the humming screen of the computer monitor with sheer annoyance. Every once in a while, she would click the "Refresh" link that her mouse cursor was already set on. But, no matter how long she waited, there was no change in the amount of messages her Inbox contained. After about five minutes of repeating the same process, she finally leaned back in her office chair, sighed, and crossed her arms, a pout beginning to form on her face.

She understood that she could sometimes be impatient but two days without a reply was surely worrisome. Usually Yugi replied within a twenty-four hours time. She calculated that his usual log-in time was an hour or so after his school was dismissed and then he was usually online for an hour. That was his usual schedule and very rarely did he ever deviate from that ingrained path. There were times that he wouldn't get online for a day but never two days. What was wrong?

Rebecca turned to the teddy bear sitting pathetically limp and worn-out on the desk beside the computer.

"He's probably busy with something, right Teddy? Something unexpected just come up. That's all…"

The bear remained silent, as he usually did lately.

Not that it ever spoke in the first place. Rebecca simply liked using her imagination when talking to Teddy. That way, it didn't seem that she was entirely alone, as she usually was. Teddy helped chase away the loneliness of being a child genius.

Well, he used to. Lately, the toy's responses remained mute to her. Why was that? It had started ever since she had dueled Yugi that first time when she had thought his grandfather had stolen her grandfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

_Yugi…_

Okay, she could admit. She had a crush. A real crush. She liked Yugi. It was the first time she had felt anything like that for anyone. Yugi was special. Yugi was her friend. Yugi would never intentionally hurt her.

Rebecca sighed again. This time out of remorse rather than irritation.

"Who am I fooling, Teddy?" she asked the bear. "Did I actually think that I ever had a chance with him? Me, the crazy eight-year-old who talks to an inanimate bear?" She picked up Teddy and held him close, hugging away the unfairness of reality.

She knew Yugi liked her, just not the way she liked him. No, she would always remain as a friend in his eyes.

But when those eyes turned onto Téa, they changed with a small spark. Anyone else might be oblivious to what those eyes saw but Rebecca, as a female and not just a child genius, knew that Téa held a captivating interest to those pretty, amethyst eyes.

And what was Téa? Just a clueless girl who only saw Yugi for what his ancient Egyptian counterpart was. Yugi meant nothing to her. It was the pharaoh who she swooned after. And yet, Rebecca could tell that Yugi still secretly like Téa. It wasn't that hard to figure out. It was just hard to accept this blunt realization.

Téa had everything working in her favor. The fact that she saw Yugi everyday, the fact that she was older- more around Yugi's age, the fact that her body was extremely _attractive_ to the general male population. Because, seriously, you would have to be an idiot not to notice the goods she had.

Rebecca sighed, her thoughts becoming more and more depressed, and looked down at her own flat chest. She had nothing. Nothing to work for her to gain Yugi's interest. All she had was an over-sized brain and a child's toy to talk to.

Out of sheer habit, she clicked the refresh button again.

Still nothing.

Rebecca frowned at the screen and decided to log into her MySpace account. When she did, she saw with a sinking heart that Yugi was currently online. So why didn't he reply to her?

Yugi was her number one friend, simply because she had no other friends. She clicked on his default image to go to his profile and saw with a usual disappointment that she was number four on his friends, as usual. Number one being Joey, number two being Téa, and number three being Tristan. At least, Téa wasn't his number one either.

Still, Téa was higher on the list than she was.

And then Rebecca noticed something, Téa was online as well. Curious, Rebecca went to her page.

Téa had a widget on her profile, much like a chat box. After examining it for a few short seconds, Rebecca saw the reason behind Yugi's delayed response.

He was currently chatting to Téa.

Angrily, she closed the MySpace window, automatically logging out, stood up out of the chair, and hurled herself face-down on her bed in a depressed heap.

It was inevitable, she supposed. They were, after all, best friends. It was just unfair for her.

There was a knock at her bedroom door and she called out a muffled, "Come in!" She heard the door open and after a small chuckle, the familiar voice of her grandfather spoke out.

"Well, what do we have here?" Arthur Hawkins asked. "A potential college student lounging about and being lazy? We can't have that, now can we?" Rebecca perked up at the sound of 'potential college student' and sat up, blinking at her grandfather.

"College student?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He merely chuckled again and handed her a fat, manila envelop. Rebecca recognized it at once and snatched it away eagerly. Tearing open the seal, she quickly shuffled through the many papers until she found the one she was looking for. Her eyes scanned over it quickly, needing only to catch the first line.

And she suddenly found herself hugging her grandfather tightly and jumping up and down with a new, invigorating joy.

"They accepted me Grandpa! They accepted me!" she cried. He patted her back.

"I'm not surprised," he said with a light and amused voice. "But all the same, I couldn't be more proud of you." She beamed at him; he always knew how to lift her mood up.

"Thank you Grandpa! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" She squealed one last time before letting him go and bouncing around the room, swinging Teddy around. She did this for a few celebratory minutes before realizing her grandfather had excused himself from her room to notify everyone of the good news.

She stared at the door which he had left through blankly. Did that mean he would tell Yugi? She shook that thought away. What was the point of getting her hopes up when she knew they would fall anyway?

She looked down at Teddy in her hands.

_Wow. A college student. It's hard to believe._

She always knew she had the brains to be one but it never really occurred to her that she might actually become as such in a short amount of time.

College student. Which meant she had to grow up and wipe the silly trifles away from her life. She was entering the adult world now. A world that held no mercy or acceptance.

"Isn't that right, Teddy?" she asked firmly.

And yet again, no answer.

She realized then, that it was time to let Teddy go. She was a college student now and college students didn't have teddy bears. Besides, if he was no longer speaking to her, that had to mean that she ready to let him go.

Slowly and gravely, she shuffled toward the waste basket. And, with the same painstaking slowness, dropped him in.

"I'm sorry Teddy," she apologized. "It's for the best."

Silence.

"Well… good bye."

Silence again. Rebecca started getting frustrated.

"Well you had it coming to you! You never answered me anymore!"

She hadn't noticed the tears beginning to well up in her eyes but Arthur surely did when he entered her room again.

_Oh dear,_ he thought as he saw the sight before him.

And the next day, he went to get her some new glasses. That blasted computer screen was ruining her eyesight.

And, just as he had expected, this new item of folly distracted his granddaughter of her most recent troubles. And it was true that he couldn't be more proud of her, she was capable of letting go when the time came. Give or take a few supporting gestures.

* * *

And there you go! Hope you enjoyed it! A note- this was originally going to be chapter three in "My Muse Awaits." But then it go too long in my opinion. So, if you like this, go read my other stories!

And Review please! There is a reward of eternal love if you do!

**_-Nuit Songeur_**


End file.
